Sticks and Stones Can't Break a Spy
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: With civilians, a former double-agent, a covert operations assignment, and a group of Gallagher Girls, things are bound to get interesting. Secrets will be unveiled, lies will be told, and rules will be broken. But that's the life of a spy...right? Sequel to Not a Very Goode Summer...
1. Trailer

**Sticks and Stones Can't Break a Spy**

* * *

"How was your first week at that snobby rich kid school?"

"How was _your_ first week in the hospital?"

"I wasn't in the hospital."

"Would you like to be?"

**-Sticks & Stones-**

"You don't scare me."

"Then you're either very stupid, or very ignorant."

"You're one to talk. At least I didn't get my butt kicked by a twelve year old."

"You caught me off guard."

"Whatever floats your boat."

**-Sticks & Stones-**

"You know, I'm starting to wonder whether or not I should trust you..."

"Then you are a very smart person."

"Just tell me this...Why were you with the Circle?"

"Classified."

**-Sticks & Stones-**

"Bex, where's Zach?"

"Hm...I'm not sure."

"Liar."

"Well, you know what they say."

"And what, exactly, would that be, Macey?"

"I'm not sure. I still can't remember the phrase."

**-Sticks & Stones-**

With civilians, a former double-agent, a covert operations assignment, and a group of Gallagher Girls, things are bound to get interesting.

**-Sticks & Stones-**

"We're never getting past this, are we?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, at least I know you aren't letting your guard down."

"What are you really doing here?"

**-Sticks & Stones-**

Secrets will be unveiled, lies will be told, and rules will be broken. But that's the life of a spy...right?

* * *

**Like it? Review if you want the chapter up sooner than next week!**


	2. Bad Feeling

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner. I really am. Well, a sequel means a new chapter. And a new chapter means a certain fight ;)**

**Zach: Knock it off and get on with it!**

**Me: Suck it up and get over it.**

**Zach: I didn't miss you one bit.**

**Me: Aw. But I missed you, Zachy-poo!**

**Zach: Ew.**

**Me: What? Did you see your reflection?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Except Dani :) Yeah, that's right, Ally Carter! I got the cool one! HA!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

There's something about the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women that is undeniably beautiful. Maybe it's the elegant architecture, or the wonders that lie inside. But there is no doubt in my mind that the girls who attend add so much more.

"It's amazing," a quiet voice said.

I didn't have to turn around to see it was Dani. "Yeah. It really is."

"I can't believe I actually go here..." A smile broke out over her face, and I could hardly recognize the tired girl I met in a cell. "This is gonna be the best year ever."

I nodded in agreement. "I think it could be."

"Hey, Dani!"

She didn't jump. Didn't flinch at the tone of the high pitched voice. Instead she asked quietly, as if she were in a daze. "What?"

"Come on! I wanna know what the Culure and Assimilation class is like!" An average-height blonde girl skipped to Dani and linked arms with her.

"I'll be right there," Dani replied, pulling her arm away. The blonde pouted and ran off towards her class. I turned to go to COW, but a hand grasped my arm.

"Cammie?"

I looked at the girl beside me. Part of me wondered how she could possibly be any less innocent than I was at her age. But another part of me wanted to know if she was ever that innocent.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll see him again?"

I didn't have to ask who _he_ was. It was obvious she was reffering to her brother-figure. "Of course. He's Zach Goode."

She rolled her eyes and I saw the sassy part of her again. The confused little girl I saw moments ago was gone, and replaced with an experienced one. "He may be Zach Goode, but every spy gets caught sooner or later. He can't keep sneaking out."

"I know." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, just don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. I promise we'll see him again."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but sighed and nodded. "Alright."

With that, she spun on her heel and we went our separate ways.

* * *

"Hey, Cammie. Is it true that over summer you met a double agent that tried to kill you? Because I heard that he's anonymous to most of the spy world." Tina Walters sat down beside me and leaned in to hear my answer over the talking girls.

"No, Tina," I replied. It wasn't a lie, because Dani didn't really try to kill me. And she's a girl.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed that she was wrong.

I saw Dani glance worriedly at me. Her hands were under the table, squeezing into fists. I waited for dinner to end before finding her in the halls. She was walking alone, looking around like a paranoid person.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Bex, Liz and Macey were walking beside us. Dani shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling…"

Bex stepped closer. "Bad feeling? What does that mean?"

Again, she shook her head. I led them into our room and Dani headed for the door. "My roommates might get worried."

Macey stepped in front of her. "No. Tell us what you're so worried about."

Dani sighed and sat down on my bed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just getting worked up over nothing, but I still have this feeling…"

"Trust your instincts. What do you think is gonna happen?" I asked, getting more and more confused.

"That's the thing. I don't know!" She threw herself back onto the bed and closed her eyes. "I hate it when I'm confused."

"I'm sure nothing is gonna happen," Liz said. It seemed like she was trying to convince herself more that us. Her voice was timid and frightened.

"Yeah, I guess." Without another word, Dani got up and left the room. Once the door was open, she plastered a fake smile on her face and started walking with confidence. Confidence she probably didn't have at the moment.

"What do you think this means?" Liz whispered. I could practically see the gears turning in her head as she tried to solve the unsolvable.

"Well, since we can't do research without any information, there's only one option," Bex shrugged and climbed into her bed. "We wait."

* * *

**Hm...Something's missing...Oh, right!**

**REVIEW! I love you all very very much :)**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	3. Using Your Senses

**I am SO very sorry about the wait...To make it up to you, I'll bring in Zach sooner :) I was planning on making you wait until the 4th or 5th chapter, but I owe you ;) Short chapter, but I wanted to post something...**

**Zach: Oh, yeah. I bet you just couldn't wait to see me.**

**Me: I really should have Bex murder you...**

**Dedicated to Call Moi Crazy. READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM, PEOPLE!****  
**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Whenever you want something to go by quickly, it ends up going extremely slowly. When you want to savor whatever time you have, it just flies by. That's exactly what happened the first two weeks at Gallagher. Compared to our eventful summer, the start of the school year was peaceful.

Even with about a hundred spies.

I suppose it was tiring for teachers (especially Professor Buckingham) and most of the seventh grade population. After all, about four girls touched Gilly's sword before they learned to stay away from it, Buckingham was busy trying to control the group, and Dani was making trouble.

Sometimes, she reminds me of a small version of Bex. She's devious, sneaky, and extremely determined. But that's just the start of it.

I walked against the tide of girls through the corridors, trying to make my way to Covert Operations. As soon as I was in Sublevel 2, I saw Bex talking to Mick. Mr. Solomon entered the room several minutes later, causing the class to go silent.

"You've been getting rusty." It was a statement, not a question. "I can tell. Let's go."

Without hesitation, we followed our Covert Operations instructor out of the school and towards the vans. We all piled into one of the large cars and waited for further instruction.

The entire ride was silent, aside from Tina's lively chatter. As soon as we stopped, Mr. Solomon spoke up. "Ms. Alvarez, how many right turns did we make?"

"Eleven," she answered.

"Good," he said. "How many red lights did we come across throughout the ride, Ms. Baxter?"

Bex didn't even have to think about it. I could tell because without a second's pause, she was answering with pure confidence. "Four."

"You have five senses, ladies. In the spy world, you have to use as many of them as you can. If you can't hear, then look. That's your best option." My teacher's voice held a stern tone, almost as if he wanted us to replay that sentence over and over until we got it right.

It could have been the wind, or the silence that enveloped us at that moment, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only gallagher girl in the van that day that got a chill.

"Mr. Solomon, what are our mission objectives?" Courtney Bauer asked.

He smirked and pushed open the doors to the van. I was temporarily blinded by the bright lights and neon signs before I realized where we were. The honking of cars and screeching of tires was loud, even though we were quite a distance away from any highway.

With the glint in Solomon's eye and the mischievous smirk on his face, I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard him say, "Use your senses."

In fact, I should have expected this type of message. Something coded, almost. Something that sounded like it held more than one meaning. But, of course, Joe Solomon is a man of surprises.

* * *

"I don't see any tails, Chameleon. Are you sure you saw somebody?" Bex asked.

"Positive," I asnwered, glancing around me for the third time that hour. "Keep an eye out for it."

I had been walking around the mall for five hours, being pushed and shoved around. New York isn't one of the best places for a teenage girl to be when she should be memorizing faces. A hand grasped my shoulder and I silently cursed myself for not sensing it. My right arm swung back to hit the person, but a familiar cappuccino-colored hand reached out to stop me.

I let my eyes drift backwards and sighed in relief when I saw Bex standing there, a wicked grin on her face.

Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything that she said. All of a sudden, her eyes widened at something behind me. When I turned around to see what she was looking at, there was nothing. So I faced back to Bex...or where I thought she was.

I looked around, trying desperately to find my best friend, to no avail.

"Bex!" I know I called her name, but my voice was drowned out by the crowds of people around me. Somebody shoved me against another person, and I struggled to right myself before heading off to find her.

Twenty minutes and seventeen seconds later, I was standing by an elevator, willing it to open up.

Then, for the second time that evening, and the third since this past summer, a strange hand was placed on my shoulder.

* * *

**Alright, some of you know that I'm currently a beta for Call Moi Crazy. I'm editing her story "Welcome to the World of Boys." You should check it out. Seriously. I WROTE BETANOTES ON IT! :)**

**I wanna get tons of reviews for it before it ends. She's at 80 reviews as I'm writing this, and I'd really love it if we could pass the 100 mark :) I'll love you forever and ever and ever. If you write _Sticks and Stones_ at the end of your review, I'll give a special thanks on this story!**

**Loving you all tons.**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	4. A Return and a Runaway

**This chapter is dedicated to a very wonderful Lizaluvsdoggies for reviewing on both this story, and "Welcome to the World of Boys."**

**Don't worry if you did the same, because I'll definitely dedicate another chappy to you :)))**

**That smiley face has many chins xD I'm so weird.**

**Zach: Damn straight.**

**Me: Shut up before I rib your oh-so-sexy limbs off of your body.**

**Zach: Riiiiighttt.**

**Me: You don't believe me?**

**Zach: No. Spy, remember?**

* * *

_RECAP:_

..._for the second time that evening, and the third since this past summer, a strange hand was placed on my shoulder. _

**Cammie's POV:**

I grabbed the hand, flipping the offender over my head and onto the ground in front of me before I pinned their shoulders down with my knees.

The face that I saw was all too familiar and all too smug about our current position. I stared down at Zach, eyes narrowed and pulse racing, waiting for him to break his gaze away from mine. When he didn't, I sighed and gave into the sting in my eyes, blinking quickly to relieve it.

"We're never getting past this are we?" he asked, gesturing to our bodies.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "I'm afraid not."

He struggled under my weight before I stood up and helped him out. I brushed dirt off of his shoulder and he smirked, running a hand through his hair as if he were thinking. "Well, at least I know you're not letting your guard down."

I studied him, from the tense posture to the frustration etched into his features. His incredibly attractive features...

"What are you really doing here? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't come to New York to say _hi_." I paused for a second, forcing myself to stay calm and collected. I mean, Zach was here.

ZACH WAS RIGHT HERE!

What kind of girl _wouldn't_ be extremely excited when a hot spy boy was standing in front of them?

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch, then looked straight into my eyes. The look he gave me was intense, with his eyes burning into mine. "I was looking for Dani. But I guess she's too young to be on the Cove Ops track no matter how much she already knows."

Sadly, that was all too true.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I couldn't tag along." Zach and I both turned to see the twelve year old girl leaning against the wall. Her coat was heavy, perfect for an abnormally cold September day.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, growing concerned. I looked around for Solomon, realizing I couldn't hear his voice in my ear anymore. Nobody was saying anything. And that's when it hit me.

They were listening to _my_ conversation.

"Dani, you shouldn't be here-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Stop. I'm here now, so what's up?" She turned to Zach, raising her eyebrows.

His eyes were hard and his body stiff. I don't know which was scarier. The fact that Joe Solomon didn't catch Dani, or that Zach really wasn't expecting that. And Zach just doesn't get surprised. "I was just making sure you weren't doing anything stupid," he told her, "But I guess I should have known."

"Now that isn't fair, Zach. You know I can take care of myself. You can't protect me from every little thing," she chastised, trying to gain control of the conversation.

Zach's gaze softened, but almost as quickly as it came, it was gone. "I'm not protecting you from _every little thing," _he mocked. "I'm just watching out for you."

"No, you're not!" she yelled. "You're treating me like a child!"

"Maybe it's because you_ are_ one," he snapped.

I know it was wrong of me to find the conversation amusing, but they sounded like a parent and child. I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud at the confrontation, but they both noticed.

"You think this is funny?" Zach asked harshly.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I stared him down. "No, but I find it amusing how you two are arguing over something as inane as _this_."

"Inane?" Bex asked through the earpiece. "I'm pretty sure Zachy-boy doesn't even know what that means."

I rolled my eyes at her, even though I was positive she couldn't see me. Or...at least _I_ couldn't see _her._ "Bex, he knows what it means."

"Are you sure, Cammie?" Liz butted in. "Because surveys show that 98.5 percent of the average population wouldn't know what it means. They normally use words such as silly or unimportant."

"_Liz_," I snapped. "I'm sure he can understand. Besides, we aren't normal, remember?"

By that time, Zach and Dani had stopped arguing verbally, but began a stare-off. Dani looked determined, but Zach looked like it wasn't affecting him at all. Bex and Liz were arguing over the comms units, and I saw Eva, Mick, and Anna pass by, talking amongst themselves.

Someone shoved Zach forward, forcing him into Dani, who pushed him back until he grabbed her arm and made her stop. He demanded that she stop, but she wouldn't have that. As their conversation grew into a shouting match, Bex appeared by my side, grinning with excitement.

I was desperately hoping they wouldn't start beating on each other, for fear of someone getting seriously hurt.

"Well, you're acting like a spoiled brat that can't handle being told what to do!" Zach yelled.

Dani's face was turning red with anger as she screamed back at him. "At least I'm not being an over-controlling freak!"

Part of me wanted to go in there with duct tape and rope to break them up, but another part wanted to see how far they were willing to go. Bex looked as if she just wanted to see a fight happen, and began cheering them on.

"I'm not over-controlling. Is it wrong for me to care about you?"

Honestly, I've never seen Zach blow his top. I've seen when he was angry, I've seen him upset. I've even seen him scared, and trust me when I say that it doesn't happen often. But this was different. Zach was actually yelling, showing some emotion.

_Please don't hit. Please don't hit. Please don't hit..._

"No. It's wrong for you to act like you have a say in what I do. You will _never_ be my dad, and you can never replace my brother."

With that said, Dani stormed off.

And all I could think was that I should have let them hit each other.

* * *

**Zachy's back! Woohoo! AND I'm uploading this quickly :) Are you proud of me?**

**If you haven't done so already, check out "Welcome to the World of Boys" by Call Moi Crazy. If you need a reason to, well...I'm the BETA! That should be reason enough.**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	5. New Problems and Old Teachers

**I loved the reviews I got for that last chapter. I've been working on the length of the chapters, so they should be longer. But it may vary.**

**This chapter is for Dark. Angel. From. Above. She has awesome reviews on this and "Welcome to the World of Boys." Plus, we were seriously fangirling about Zach :P**

**Me: Hey, Ninnyhammer.**

**Zach: Whippersnapper.**

**Me: Wet blanket.**

**Zach: Mermaid.**

**Me: Unicorn. I WIN, you contemptuous imbecile!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Zach paced back and forth in my mother's office, occasionally cursing or glaring daggers at a random object. After we figured out that we wouldn't be finding Dani anytime soon, we came back to Gallagher. Ever since then, Zach has been locked up. He directed his fierce glare to the stapler.

If I were that stapler, I'd grow a pair of legs and jump out of a window. Of course, even if staplers _did_ sprout legs, they wouldn't be able to jump out of the window because all windows were bullet proof...and there were no windows in the room. Poor stapler...

"I can't believe she just ran off like that," he hissed to nobody in particular. "I mean, is she that stupid?"

I shook my head, sending strands of my hair flying around me. "She's not stupid, Zach."

"Yes," he argued. "she is. If she thinks anything good will come out of this, then she has the brain the size of Jimmy."

"It's Josh," I corrected, not that it mattered. "She just needs some time to cool off, okay? Just give her that."

Eventually, Zach sighed and sat down beside me on the couch. With his eyes closed and head thrown back in exhaustion, he looked much older than seventeen. The stressed wrinkles on his forehead only added to that image. I wanted to comfort him- to reach out and hug him until he stopped hurting.

But this was _Zach_ we're talking about. He doesn't get comforted. But I guess I wasn't thinking when I lifted his hand and played with his fingers. Even if I was thinking, though, I'm positive all coherent thoughts fled my mind when he gripped my hand tightly and brought it to his lips.

"You wanna know something stupid?" he asked quietly.

I didn't respond, wanting to hear what he had to say. He continued after a few seconds of silence. "It hurt. Her words."

It was really selfish of me to take pride in the way Zach was confiding in me. It made me feel special somehow. "We all know I can't replace them. I wasn't trying to."

"It's okay," I tried to convince him. "She'll come back and apologize, and you can go back to the way things were."

He sat up suddenly, his eyes blazing. "And what if she doesn't come back, Cammie? What if she gets herself hurt, or killed, or-"

"Shut up."

I know. Not the best way to get an angry spy to stop talking. But it worked, so continued. "You need to stop doubting her. Yes, she made a mistake. But we're only human. We make mistakes."

"Some more than others," he murmured, just as the door opened. Mr. Solomon, Professor Buckingham, and my mom entered the room, each with a different expression.

Solomon's face was blank. Unreadable.

Buckingham looked plain worried as she moved around nervously. She looked old, especially because of our current circumstances.

And my mom...she looked stressed.

"Well? Did you find her?" Zach's voice dropped the sharp tone it held earlier and was replaced with the voice of a worn out boy.

"No," Mr. Solomon replied. "But she couldn't have gotten far."

"I hope Daniella hasn't gotten herself into any trouble. If that were to happen, there would be no other option than to involve the CIA in this. And that's not a chance we'd like to take," Buckingham remarked.

There were voices outside, causing them to stop talking and start listening. Girls were heading down to the Grand Hall by then, but you could hear the distinct high-pitched voices of the seventh graders.

"Has anyone seen Dani? We haven't seen her lately," someone said.

"Nope. Maybe she was recruited by the CIA or Interpol to do a mission! Oh, what if she's undercover right now!"

I rolled my eyes, tempted to go out there and make them stop with the Tina-like gossip. The hall grew quieter as less people stayed to chat. But there were still a few voices.

"Wasn't there an old lady telling us not to touch that? I think someone's hair was caught on fire."

Buckingham stood up, sighing. "I'm not old. Only mature."

Solomon bit his lip to keep a smile from escaping, and we continued to listen.

"Yeah, but she's not here right now, is she?"

By then, Professor Buckingham was scowling. "How dare they? Shouldn't they know better than to disrespect their elders? And what about all the cameras? For all they know I could be-"

"Ah! Where's the fire extinguisher?"

There were several screams followed by the exclamation before we all turned to Buckingham, who was just standing there innocently. "Well?"

"What?" she asked.

Another shriek sounded through the hall and she rushed out to help the panicking girls. "Girls! I told you not to touch that!"

* * *

**Like it? Thanks again, to Dark. Angel. From. Above. for all the support :)**

**Zach: Those chicks are dumb.**

**Me: Did you just say "chicks"?**

**Zach: Yeah...Why?**

**Me: Uh-oh.**

**Zach: Wha-**

**Bex: WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL, HUH, ZACH?!**

**No Zachary Goode's were harmed in the making of this Author's Note.**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**

**P.S. Review.**


	6. Eavesdropping

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, then. Can you guys PLEASE check out **"Josh Comes Back and Remembers Everything"** and the sequel **"Choices."** Seriously. Pwetty Pwease? I'll love you forever and ever!

**Call Moi Crazy and I have a forum up called "Story Ideas"**. If you need help with a plot, catchy titles, etc. that's the place to go :)

* * *

**Sticks and Stones Can't Break a Spy**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

Chapter 5

* * *

**Dani's POV**

Anger boiled inside of me as I walked. Anger at myself.

What kind of heartless person would say something like that? Exactly. The stupid kind. The cold, idiotic, spleenful, unloving person I came out to be.

It was funny in some sick, twisted way. Here I am, a twelve year old girl, walking alone by a highway in Roseville, Virginia. And all that because I was being stupid.

Man, I'm a jerk...

I almost laughed as I pictured Zach walking alongside me saying something like, "I know" or "Damn straight."

But I stopped myself short, remembering that he wasn't there.

I came across the Gallagher Academy in no time, too busy with my self-loathing to notice.

I avoided each camera skillfully and crawled through several ducts before realizing I didn't know my way around yet. But that was just a minor set back. The _real_ problem came in when I ended up above Headmistress Morgan's office.

"Zach," I heard her say. "You need to calm down. We'll find her, and we'll get her back."

He huffed. "We wouldn't even have to stay up searching for her if she wasn't so stupid."

_Oh, so now I'm stupid?_

I wanted so badly to just drop down there and scream at him until it hurt. But if he thought of me in such a way, then it wasn't worth the effort.

"Zachary. Sit down right now."

Ha! Take that, you fat-headed, egotistical-

My internal rant was interrupted by a loud _bang._ I peered down into the room, seeing Bex, looking down at her hands, and a very angry Zach with his fist on the table. "She's being so selfish!"

"Za-"

"No! Don't even try to deny it. You know it's true. I mean, she ditches school to come to New York, appears in the middle of a Cove Ops assignment, and then just leaves when she gets angry? Who the hell does she think she is?"

His voice was loud and venomous, and I'd hate to admit it, but it hurt. Was I really that selfish?

Yes.

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks before I wiped at them vigorously. Bex, who was quiet until then stood up abruptly. "She's a girl, Zach! A girl that doesn't deserve any of this!"

"I-"

"Shut up and let me talk," she snapped. "Tell me, Zach. If you were recruited by the Circle after both of your parents were taken from you, and the CIA decided to use you as a double agent _at the age of twelve_, would you be handling anything any better?"

My breath caught as she spoke. _They found my files..._

"I don't know!" he yelled at her. "You're forgetting that my own mother is a cold-hearted killer! What about me? Could you handle anything that I've gone through?"

"No!" Her voice dropped. "But that's how I know...If I can't handle it at this age, how do you think Dani feels?"

I didn't wait for the answer. I was ready to just go to sleep so I could think about everything in the morning. So I kept crawling until I came across an empty corridor, and dropped.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

A small figure entered the dark room and I had to blink to make sure I wasn't dreaming, because I was sure the person was the same size as Dani.

But the light switched on and I saw Liz standing there.

It was probably the lighting...Yes. The lighting. That would definitely make some things appear differently, right? I sighed as I sunk into my bed. Liz was looking at me funny. "Cammie? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Bex rolled her eyes. "No, you're not."

* * *

PROS AND CONS TO BEING A SPY-IN-TRAINING  
_(By Cameron Morgan with references to Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Liz Sutton)_

You can go to an all-girls spy school. PRO.

All girls means no boys. CON.

They teach you how to lie. PRO.

Other girls at the aforementioned spy school can detect a lie just as easily as you can tell them. Especially if they're your best friends. CON.

* * *

"So what's up?" Bex asked, sitting down on her own bed.

I shrugged. "Just a lot going on, I guess."

They probably would have believed it if they weren't spies. If I wasn't a spy. But we are, and spies don't guess. They know. So as I sat there and told my best friends all about Dani's disappearance, they listened like every good spy (and friend) should.

"Don't worry, Cammie," Liz comforted. "She'll come back."

"Glad to know somebody still believes in me," a voice said from the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Remember ****to read "Josh Comes Back and Remembers Everything" and the sequel, "Choices."**

Zach: We meet again.

Me: Dude...

Zach: Dude.

Me: Are you mocking me?

Zach: Are you mocking me?

Me: Zach, I swear-

Zach: Zach, I swear you are the hottest guy in the universe. I mean, you're just so sexy, it hurts that you're with Cammie.

Me: Would anyone miss him if he suddenly disappeared?

Forever and Always  
Me


	7. Forgiveness

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for the wait. Things have just been hard lately, so please don't be mad :(

* * *

**Sticks and Stones Can't Break a Spy**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

Chapter 6

* * *

**Dani's POV**

They stared at me like I had grown two heads. "Dani?"

I smiled, trying to hide the fact that I was crying two seconds ago. "The one and only."

Cammie stood up and inspected my face, frowning. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, not too sure why she was being so nice when I was such a jerk. "I'm fine."

Macey rolled her eyes from her spot on the bed. Behind her, I saw Bex sitting on her own bed. I risked a tiny smile in thanks of her defense towards Zach, but I couldn't stand to look in anyone's eyes. I knew what I would see there.

Disappointment.

That's something I'd learned to live with in the past.

"Every girl knows that we don't really mean it when we say we're fine," Macey said. "Spy or not, no girl ever says that and means it. So what's up?"

Sadly enough, it was true. And I should have been smarter to realize that.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Cammie told me, as if reading my mind. "Talk to us."

And that was what reminded me that it's okay to just let go sometimes.

As long as you know you won't be kidnapped if you do.

* * *

"Shut up."

"Zach, I-"

"No. Go away."

"Come on, Zachy-kins!"

"I said go away. Leave me alone."

"You're being such a baby!"

"Lalala! I'm not listening!"

Zach put his hands over his ears and paced around the room.

With my arms crossed and an annoyed scowl on my face, I waited for him to stop acting like a child. When that didn't happen, I did something Bex would be proud of.

I tackled him.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed in his ear.

When I was sure he wasn't going to go into another tantrum, I took a breath and sat back, still keeping him on the floor. It wasn't like he was planning on getting up, anyways.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes widened and he fake gasped. "Did Daniella just apologize?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "I said I was sorry, okay?"

He shrugged. "I heard you."

"Do you forgive me?"

The smile I received was purely sinister. "You'll have to make it up to me..."

"How?" I asked, exasperated. But truthfully, I was happy he wasn't angry anymore. It felt good to know I didn'tt lose him just because of a stupid argument.

"Tell me that I'm the best spy ever and you'll never doubt that again."

So I grinned and did exactly that...Okay. If I said that, I'd be lying. "Zachary Goode, you are the worst assassin ever and I will always doubt your spy skills."

It wasn't the smartest thing to do, because I was soon pinned under him with a pillow in my face. "Dani, I swear. If you don't say it, I'll kill you."

"Do it."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I let a soft smile grace my lips as I listened to them.

"Aw!" Liz whispered. "They're so cute!"

Macey nodded. "I didn't know Zachary had a soft side for anyone but you."

I felt a blush threatening to tinge my cheeks, so I turned my head and pressed my ear to the door.

"You know what I don't get?" Dani was asking Zach.

"What?"

Bex and Macey looked at me, questioning looks on their faces. I shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about. It was silent in the room for a couple more seconds.

"I don't know why they didn't just use bugs."

And with that, the door swung open, revealing a smirking Zach.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry. This was super short, and it took so long. But I've been going through something, and it's really been affecting my school work and writing. Sorry!

BUT Zach and Dani are all buddy-buddy now!

Zach: You're such a girl.

Me: Just like you.

Zach: Baby, I'm all man.

Me: Yeah. APE-man.

Forever and Always,  
Me


End file.
